Fighting Angel WIP
by Arcablue
Summary: CSI:Miami, FBI agents all over the county are turning up dead, Will the CSI be able to aid the Feds in catching this mysterious stalker? Updated 8/1


She had recently been trained to deal with a situation like this, but still these incidents had been bad, dead FBI investigators... Fighting the urge to call for help on her cell she darted down the slope, she knew if she called. well, she would be fired for not helping her fellow agent, something was suspicious about this incident like all the others, she'd check him, and get him out then call into the local dispatch. Kneeling beside the passenger door on the Chevy Tahoe on the bottom of the hill, it was upright and had rolled down the hill. She saw her fellow agent barely awake, pretty beat up but alive, she opened the door and pulled him out and pulled him up the slope.  
  
She turned and saw a person at the car, tall, perhaps 6'3", Caucasian, moustache, tattoo on right shoulder. He looked upward and she ducked back, she drew her weapon and glanced back over, heard a click, and felt intense heat, then she saw, heard, and felt nothing.  
  
"Great, just great." She heard a voice but couldn't see the person, but she could tell it was her supervisor, "I know I'm not family! That's my agent in there!" A mumbled response came from the nurse, "I know sir, but protocol, only family are allowed in." She tried to reach up to her eyes, and found herself restrained, "NURSE" she barked angrily, and in a second (literally) she heard the click of the nurses shoes, and the thud of her supervisor's footsteps.  
  
"Yes, Miss?" The nurse seemed annoyed, she could tell by the impatient clicking of one of her feet, she could tell her supervisor was standing right next to her, "Explain why I am here, I can tell I only received minor burns from the explosion, at most a few cuts. what injuries did I receive and why am I restrained? Not to mention why are my eyes covered in patches?" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Miss. You were in a car accident. You just got in ten minutes ago." The nurse seemed to think this would answer everything, with most people it would, but not her.  
  
"I know that, but I was unharmed in the initial accident, so do explain." She was getting agitated by not being able to see, an FBI agent needed to see...  
  
"No, you were injured in the accident, both you and your partner," the nurse shifted position, the agent was shocked at how much you could tell when your vision wasn't working, "My guess is that you were thrown from the car, probably not wearing the seatbelts," the nurse suddenly was glad the agent was restrained, for she had just made an impressive attempt to lunge at the nurse, and the nurse was slightly worried and silently wondered 'can FBI agents smell where someone is?' The supervisor covered the agent's mouth and said, "listen" she calmed herself after that, the nurse continued, "the car apparently went through the railing and exploded on contact." The nurse was proud of herself, she, in her mind, had just accurately reconstructed the crime scene, her thoughts were broken by the venomous voice of the agent lying on the bed, "That's a unique interpretation of what happened, but could you answer my questions."  
  
The nurse sighed, she never did like the FBI, "Alright! You're here because your partner called into dispatch right after the incident and your supervisor secured the scene, and left it in the hands of a local CSI, name is something like Speed. And well your supervisor came here." "And? What 'wounds' do I have." She was highly annoyed and was snapping at the nurse, as her supervisor worked at removing the eye patches. The nurse responded, "Several scratches and minor burns on your face, a sprained wrist." "Then can't I leave." "Yes." "Now I would but remove these restraints," When the nurse didn't move she added, "NOW!" "alright." The nurse unlatched the various restraints, glad that she would be gone soon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You always surprise me Cat."  
  
"Don't I? Do you believe what the nurse said," her eyes were pained, they always were, she had locked her past in her mind and it was inaccessible. "about the accident?"  
  
"I don't trust the nurse, I trust your word."  
  
"How is Kurt?"  
  
"Much better, good thing you got to him before the car exploded."  
  
She nodded, "When we got to the top of the hill." she paused remembering what had happened.  
  
"go on." He looked worried, this had been the tenth 'accident' involving the FBI, each incident was targeted at a higher ranked individual.  
  
"I turned and looked back at the car, there was a man standing by it, I'll tell the CSI what he looked like, I heard a click and felt heat, and then, well I woke up here. I have an odd feeling that I bit one of the EMTs, and they sedated me."  
  
"Well you did bite someone's finger when they went to check for broken bones in your leg. You'll be supervising the CSI."  
  
"Ah, Horatio Caine."  
  
"how'd you know?" His face betrayed that he was slightly confused.  
  
"I worked with him before transferring."  
  
He nodded remembering that Cat had told him sometime earlier that she had interned and worked for several CSI... and opened the car door, ready to take her back to the scene so she could supervise the CSI.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"FBI agent's car." Horatio Caine glanced at the paper just faxed to him.  
  
"another one?" Calleigh looked slightly shocked, they had heard about the other cases from various officials, and they had helped work one in northern Florida.  
  
"Yeah, two in this one."Horatio's gaze turned slightly concerned.  
  
"Dead? Like the others?" Speed had asked.  
  
"No, and you should be glad, you used to work with one of them." Horatio met his gaze.  
  
"I did?" Both Calleigh and Speed asked.  
  
"Yeah, you remember, Cat?" Horatio asked.  
  
"She's with the FBI now?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a Crime Scene Analyzer for them last I heard. one of the best."  
  
"She alright?"  
  
"She'll meet us at the scene, her partner nearly died, she saved his life by pulling him out of the car."  
  
"It exploded didn't it?"  
  
"Like all the others, yes"  
  
"Did she see anything?"  
  
"We'll find out when we get there won't we?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~ Ariving in under a minute, she glanced at her watch, she had been here just ten minutes earlier, she saw the CSI who had been put in charge check the boots of the firefighters as they got ready to leave.  
  
She sighed, she knew each of the other agents, none had been buried yet, but she would be busy once they had their funerals, she would be attending all of them. She hoped that there wouldn't be anymore attacks. They, the FBI, had tried to cover the attacks, they feared that the public would become concerned. Everyone was worried, especially the head of the FBI and the president. She gazed upwards at the sky, no sign of rain, good, the meteorologists were wrong today, good thing, we can get some evidence from the wreck, her thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on her shoulder, she spun and came face to face with her old boss, Horatio Caine. She smiled, as best as she could.  
  
"Been a long time Cat." He smiled as the rest of his team pulled up.  
  
"You didn't have that," She nodded at the silver Hummer, "when I worked with you, maybe I'll get one, as my vehicle is well, look for yourself, not drivable."  
  
"Do you want to help or. just watch? I don't know FBI protocol."  
  
"I can only supervise the case. though you know that I would love to work with you again."  
  
"Alright we'll get started then."  
  
She nodded and returned her gaze skyward once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'The person, or persons behind these attacks knows what they are doing, they likely have a grudge with the FBI, or are a terrorist, so far, all the cases seem to be linked.  
  
First case- new FBI Support Services Clerk, car a Ford Taurus, went over a sharp curve in California, Snows Road in Placerville, went over at the top, exploded at the bottom, witness said on contact, witness lived off the road this is suspicious as it was night when the car crashed, 1:03 am, no moon, road is off highway, dangerous road, but car traffic at that time was at a minimum, just that one car. By the time investigators arrived rain had drenched any possible evidence. Victim was pronounced dead at arrival. Case status- unsolved' " But it doesn't make sense that the car exploded 'on contact'" Speed commented to no one in particular as he was reading the information gathered by Cat, and currently examining the photo's from the case, "After all, there was one witness, couldn't they be an accomplice?"  
  
Calleigh sighed, "They're all the same, an FBI official; not a special agent until the last two cases. Not in their usual jurisdiction, usually traveling alone, or with one other person. Goes off of a sharp turn in a road, car is totaled at bottom of a sharp decline, literally explodes within minutes, starts raining before investigators get to the scene, washes away the evidence. No witnesses with the exception of that first one. generally victim dies. With the exception of the agents, one case, one dead the other got out in time, this one no one died."  
  
Cat and Horatio walked in Cat's gaze shifted around the room, Horatio spoke, "Well, either we have someone who is extremely smart and can tell when it will rain, or someone who is very, very lucky. Either way we'll get him."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
